


Sparks Fly

by KuHana



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Hacy, Pining, Sort of a re-write, but not really?, first episode, harry is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: When Harry first met the Charmed Ones, he's unable to keep his growing attraction to Macy under control.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at one in the morning after reading some Hacy stories and watching a little of the new Charmed series for the first time.

When Harry first laid eyes on Macy, he had to admit, he found her to be quite the attractive, smart, strong young woman. She was also the first one to fully grasp her powers, nearly smashing her mother's globe into the back of his head. 

He could do without the hysterics, however. After freeing Macy and her two younger sisters from their restrains (a bit theatrical, yes, but necessary all the same), the three of them started talking all at once. Harry was forced to shout to regain their attention, and the startled look in Macy’s eyes sparked something deep within the Whitelighter. 

He pushed the feeling aside and tried again to explain the situation. He straightened his tie and pointed to the fallen globe. “We all saw what Macy did with the globe,” Harry started, unable to keep the smile from his impartial expression. “Looks like we have _ telekinesis _.” 

“Telekinesis is not a thing,” Macy quickly shot back. 

“Then again it did fly across the room.”

“And there has to be a reasonable explanation for that.”

Oh. Now given the opening, Harry simply couldn't resist. “Ah, yes, it’s called Molecular Witchetics.”

Macy arched her eyebrows and as predicted, it was an adorable expression. “Not funny,” she whispered. 

“Particle Witchology?” Harry giggled, the banter stopping when Melanie started waving her hand around. “What in the devil are you doing?”

He discovered that the middle sister had the ability to freeze time and the youngest was an empath. Macy tried throwing a lamp at him, one he caught seconds before impact. 

“Looks like you already mastered yours. Bravo.” He couldn't help but compliment the eldest sister. “Must be that impossibly high IQ.” And that impressively beautiful determination, only Harry kept that part to himself. 

He properly introduced himself as Harry Greenwood, the Charmed One’s personal Whitelighter. The conversation redirected to their deceased mother and while Melanie (she preferred to be addressed as ‘Mel’) and Margarita (who preferred ‘Maggie’) kept interrupting, Macy stayed quiet. 

That is until Harry mentioned Marisol’s intervention. He watched Macy’s mask fall, replaced with a look of vulnerability and hope. “She wanted me here?” Her voice quivered. 

Harry gave Macy a warm smile. “Yes. Very much. She sent you the grant application, made sure you were chosen.” 

He left the girls with a few things to ponder. Namely, if they wished to keep their witchly fate. It was something they’d have to talk about and decide on alone, without him being there. Still, Harry managed one last look at Macy before leaving. 

My, the light from the window outlined her figure beautifully.

* * *

“--I was wrong.”

Mel crossed her arms. “If you were wrong then what’s the point of calling you.”

“A paradox for another day,” Harry sighed before explaining the background of demonic dogs and their owners, seeing as this was the sort of entity that wanted the sisters dead at the moment. “Now, did anyone know where you were going before you were attacked?”

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Just Lucy. The president of Kappa. Oh! And I heard her thoughts, she wanted to get rid of me! I thought she just meant throw me out of Kappa.”

Harry rubbed at his brow, vaguely registering Mel’s snide thoughts on Lucy, and gestured towards the Book of Shadows when Mel brought up the issue of how they were going to defeat the hellhound. 

“The answer would be somewhere in this two-thousand-page book, or ah, _ tomb.” _A little glee oozed into his tone, but before Harry could even think to look for the right page, Macy was back by his side, holding something in her soft hands. She had a wide smile on her lips, brown eyes alight with excitement. 

Harry watched her use science (bloody science) to formulate a way to fight and vanquish their first-ever demon. He crossed his arms and leaned towards her, quite impressed, and… he inhaled carefully, senses filling with the distinct smell of rosemary and lilacs. 

Oh, dear. Harry felt the back of his neck heat up and quickly put some distance between himself and the eldest Charmed One. 

* * *

“Harry! _ Harry!” _

Harry glanced up, his cuppa forgotten when the shaken voice of the youngest Charmed One filled his head. He snapped his fingers and came face to face with all three sisters and an ice demon Mel was trying to keep frozen. 

“Oh, dear.”

His eyes trailed from the demon to Macy. Her hair looked frazzled, clothes a tad bit askew, her fingers clutching a piece of paper like a lifeline. 

“Go,” Maggie interrupted, pointing frantically at a young man nailed to the wall with an ice pick. “Heal him! Go! Hurry!”

Harry rolled his eyes and healed the boy without taking his eyes off the three sisters. 

Macy tried reciting the spell alone, but the backlash nearly threw her off her feet. Harry moved to her side, hand on her elbow, gripping it through the fabric of her sweater. “You have to use the power of three. Ether expect your destiny or go back to your ordinary lives.” 

There was a brief, heart-filled, rushed agreement. They all accepted their fate in a jumble of ‘_ yes _ ’ and ‘ _ okay _ ’ and ‘ _ I’m in _’. Harry was the only one who felt the timeline shift and solidify, a clear, yet hazy path, stretching out before him and the three Charmed Ones. 

This was destined to happen. 

All three were destined to choose this path. 

Macy, Melanie, and Margarita. The new generation of Charmed Ones. Destined to protect the magical and human world from the forces of pure darkness. He smiled, proud of the three girls. He may not know them yet, but he had high hopes for them. All of them. 

  
  
  



End file.
